


Fights and Make Up

by Persephonee



Series: My half baked au [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cam gets into a fight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Cream, M/M, and have kids, its hard, only a little tho?, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Keith gets a concerning call from his son’s school and everyone gets to play with Lance’s make up.





	Fights and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this took awhile. Sorry about that. For those that read the comments in the last story, this is more Cam centered, I just wanted to get this out of my system, before focusing on May. Hope you enjoy!

For Keith it had been a normal day. He had done the rounds, dropping off Cam, while Lance took May to her fourth grade classroom. Then the couple got back in the car so Lance could get to the aquarium and finally Keith could get to his own classroom. He wrote the assignment for the day on the board and discovered that some kid thought he was funny and, put a whoopee cushion on his seat. Like, seriously? You couldn’t have done any better? 

 

The day went on as usual, he took his break and ate lunch in the faculty lounge, and tried to get his fourth period to at least pretend to be interested in physics. Finally, the last bell rang with a sharp trill, signaling the end of the day. He was in the middle of packing up his things, when his phone rang. The number on the screen wasn’t one that he recognized, but he picked it up anyway. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, is this Mr. Keith McKogane?” A woman’s voice asked.

 

“Yes,” he responded, a bit weary.

 

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but we just wanted to call and let you know that your son, Cam, he got in a fight.”

 

“He got in a what?!” Keith exclaimed. A few students stopped outside the classroom door to listen. The woman went on the inform Keith that Cam had gotten into a fight, when seeing a few of his classmates bullying someone. He told them to stop, and things got physical.

 

“Cam came into the nurse’s office after a teacher broke up the fight with a bloody nose and the start of a black eye,” she described.

 

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll be there to pick him up shortly.”

 

Lance was waiting for him on the steps in front of the aquarium. When they met, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and kissed him. “Hey,” he greeted.

 

Despite the earlier news about Cam, Keith couldn’t help but smile. “Hi.”

 

After a moment he said, “So I got a call from Cam’s school today. Apparently he got into a fight with some bullies.”

 

Lance sighed. “He always did take after you.”

 

Keith huffed, but he was still smiling. “We should go pick him up.”

 

The couple walked back to their car, hand in hand, and drove to the school. May met them outside the office. “Papa!” she exclaimed and received a hug from Lance. 

 

“Hey there Mermay! How was your day?” Lance went to sit on the ground so they could be eye level. 

 

“Cam punched people! It was cool! And a little scary.”

 

“Oh? Can you tell me about it?” Lance asked and May started to ramble on about what had happened. Keith took his que and entered the building. A woman was typing into a computer at the front desk. 

 

“Uh hi, I’m here for Cam McKogane?” Keith asked. The woman looked up at Keith then back down, now only typing with one hand and pointing to a line of chairs outside what was probably the principal’s office. Cam and a couple other boys were sitting there. The dark haired boy had swollen lip and a black eye. Cam was looking at Keith, a hint of fear in his eyes. 

 

“Hi Cam,” Keith said, walking over to where he sat. “Heard you got into some trouble today.”

 

Cam straightened up and pointed at the other boys. “They started it! If they weren’t being so mean, then I wouldn’t have yelled at them, and then they wouldn’t have punched me and then I wouldn’t have punched them-“

 

Cam’s words were rushed out, but then he cut himself off. The boy’s voice broke at the word them. His bottom lip was trembling and there were tears in his eyes. Keith’s heart melted a little bit. He knew what this was. “Come on Cam. Let’s go home. We’ll get you patched up.”

 

As they were leaving Keith heard a snicker and something whispered about getting sent back somewhere. Cam lowered his head as a silent tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face. “Cam!” May shouted and ran to hug her brother. 

 

Cam sniffed and hugged her back. Lance and Keith herded their family into the car and drove home in silence. Once home Cam went up to his room, May hot on his heels. Lance turned to Keith in the middle of the living room, looking at his husband helplessly. “What are we going to do Keith?” he said, his voice lowered so the children upstairs couldn’t hear. 

 

“He got into a fight! We can’t just do nothing!”

 

“I know, I know! But he did it for the right reasons. And from what I was told, he tried non violence first,” Keith hissed back. 

 

“May said that too, but there has to be some kind of punishment!”

 

“Lance, I’m pretty sure I heard the same kids Cam got into a fight whisper something about going back to the orphanage.” Keith was shaking now, though he wasn’t quite sure why. A sudden sneeze was heard from the top of the stairs. It was muffled as if someone had tried to hide it. 

 

“Cam? May?” Lance called. The two kids came down the stairs looking guilty. They sat on the couch. May was clutching at Cam’s arm as if he would disappear. Cam’s face was stained with tears. 

 

“Are you..” the fourteen year old’s voice was hoarse. “Are you going to send me-“

 

He cut himself off again, tears now flowing anew. “No!” Keith went to hug his son. “We would never.”

 

“Oh course not!” Lance reaffirmed, sitting next to May on the couch. 

 

“But they said…” Cam choked out. “They said that…”

 

“I don’t care what they said. We would never send you away,” Keith said, rubbing circles into his back. 

 

Cam was at that stage where he was out of tears and he was just hiccuping pathetically in Keith’s arms. “There’s some ice cream in the freezer.”

 

It was Lance that said it. Keith perked up at this and May’s eyes got wide. Cam didn’t react much other than to lay his head on Keith’s chest. Bluejay hopped up onto the couch and made herself comfortable in Cam’s lap. The boy pet her absently. Lance stood, May following behind him. They came back with a tube of cookie dough ice cream, mango sorbet, two strawberry ice creams with spoons for all. There was also a glass of water for Cam, who gulped it down. No one said anything for the next few minutes. “There will have to be a small punishment,” Lance finally said. “You did get into a fight instead of telling a teacher.”

 

Cam deflated a little. After a moment of thought Lance finally said, “You aren’t allowed to go to school with that bruise. We’ll have to cover it up with some make up. You and your father seem to have a similar enough skin tone, so we can use he shade he uses to hide pimples sometimes.”

 

Cam sniggered and May laughed. “Lance! Don’t tell them that!” Keith exclaimed. He reached over and held his sorbet against his husband’s neck. 

 

Lance simply laughed and leaned away from the assault. “Ok ok, once everyone is done with their ice cream, I’ll teach you how to cover that shiner up.”

 

Two hours later May, Cam, and Lance were all in the bathroom. “Ok so apply it in little dots here, here, and here,” said Lance’s voice. 

 

Keith sat on their bed with a book. “Papa, did I do the lipstick right?” came May’s voice. 

 

“That looks great Mermay!” Lance laughed and Cam’s laughter could be heard as well. “Hang on let me take a picture!”

 

“Let’s make dad pretty too!” And suddenly Keith was being pulled into the bathroom as well. May had a brown lipstick, a color that would be a nude shade for Lance, all around the her lips. Keith was pretty sure that just about no lipstick had made it onto her actual lips. Cam’s black eye was gone, and so was his acne. 

 

“You look very nice Cam,” Keith said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Cam smiled proudly. 

 

“He did most of that himself,” Lance supplied. “And Mermay here has had some fun with papa’s lipstick.”

 

“Wait isn’t that your favorite shade?”

 

Lance smiled. “That tube was almost out, I just got a new tube. I didn’t even take it out of the box yet.”

 

And then Keith’s face was attacked with a brush. When it was finally over Keith’s face was covered in blush. “Did I make dad pretty, Papa?” May asked, excitedly, Cam’s laughter in the background. 

 

“Oh yes, Dad is even prettier now than he is normally, thank you Mermay,” Lance laughed and kissed Keith in the cheek. 

 

By the end everyone had gotten something done to them, May had insisted on making everyone pretty. Lance had some interesting eye shadow and Cam had gotten the same lipstick treatment. It took some time to wash it off, but eventually everyone one was washed clean and in bed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This au is a series so, comment you’d like to see or hit me up on tumblr @queenofbinge. I am happy to announce that I am currently working on a prequel pic to this series, so futures updates might be a little slower than usual.


End file.
